zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted House
Haunted House is the fourth episode in Season 2 and the 17th overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. The episode aired on October 30, 2005. Plot Every Halloween at PCA, the upper school makes a haunted house for the lower school. And this year, Logan's in charge of setting up the haunted house. Logan promises everyone that the haunted house won't just make them scream--it will make them cry as well. When the haunted house is finally done, everyone's impressed by it--except for Zoey and Chase, who both feel that Logan made the Haunted House a little too scary. At first, Logan doesn't listen to them, pointing out that since it's a haunted house and it's also Halloween, it's supposed to be scary. But when Zoey's brother, Dustin, and his friend/roommate, Jack, get lost in the haunted house, Logan (along with Zoey, Chase and the other students with them) gets worried about them and realizes that maybe he really did make the haunted house a little too scary. Meanwhile, Michael gets chased all over PCA by a couple visiting from France who think he's ill and want to take him to a doctor, and Nicole gets a case of mistaken identity when she chases Mark, thinking that he's her boyfriend (they're both completely covered up in mummy costumes). In the end, after Logan gets scared out of his wits and runs out of the haunted house screaming, it turns out that Dustin and Jack are actually perfectly fine--they were simply hiding in a coffin in the haunted house. It turns out the whole thing was a set-up by Zoey and Chase to get back at Logan for making the haunted house so scary. Cast (order of appearance) * Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow * Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks * Christopher Massey as Michael Barret * Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews * Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese * Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks * Michael Bliedden as Mr. Bender * Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky * Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo Episode Trivia *Victoria Justice (Lola Martinez) did not appear in this episode. Barring her not appearing in the non-flashback portions of PCA Confidential, this is her only absence of the series. **This is the only season 2 episode in which a main character, other than Dustin, is absent. **Though Lola's absence is not explained, Zoey's Balloon establishes that she has a fear of "big fuzzy costumes," making it possible that she's hiding in Room 101. *This is the third episode in which the plots coincide, the first two being Webcam and The Play. *This is the second episode in which the gang trick Logan with an elaborate scheme, the first being Webcam. *'Running gag': Everyone keeps thinking Chase is a magician instead of a vampire. *This episode only airs annually on TeenNick as part of the Halloween lineup. *Jim Pirri guest stars as the man in the foreign couple that chases Michael around campus. Pirri has collaborated in Schneider projects, having made a cameo appearance in iCarly episode, "iPie" as Mario, and had a recurring role as Mr. Vega on Victorious. It is somewhat ironic that he appears in the only episode of the season where Victoria Justice; who portrayed Tori Vega, the lead character of Victorious; is absent. *Here is all of the main characters' costumes in this episode: **Zoey - Marilyn Monroe **Dustin - A cowboy **Chase - A vampire, although everyone kept thinking he was a magician. **Michael - A scary, bloody beast **Nicole - Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz with an axe on her back **Quinn - Albert Einstein **Logan - The Grim Reaper Goofs *Chase said that he loved France's fries. However, French fries are from Belgium, and French fries are just what people call them. **French fries got their name, because the official language in Belgium is French. French fries are called "Frites" in those countries. *When Dustin and Zoey were dancing, Dustin was wearing his cowboy hat, however when Dustin was dancing with Jack, Dustin's hat is gone. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes